Ender's Game (Film)
This article is about the film adaptation. You may be looking for other uses of Ender's Game. Ender's Game is a film adaptation of the novel ''Ender's Game'' by Orson Scott Card. Directed and written by Gavin Hood, the film stars Asa Butterfield as Andrew "Ender" Wiggin, an intelligent young boy who is sent to an advanced military school, Battle School, in space to prepare for a future alien invasion. Other actors include Harrison Ford, Ben Kingsley, Aramis Knight, Hailee Steinfeld, Jimmy Pinchak, and Abigail Breslin. Production After several years of failed production attempts, the latest in 2002 with Warner Brothers producing and Wolfgang Petersen directing, Odd Lott optioned the film in 2009 and Summit Entertainment signed on in 2011 to co-fund and distribute the film. In late 2010, Summit announced that Gavin Hood (Totsi, X-Men Origins: Wolverine) would be the director. The script is a Hood rewrite of an original script written by Orson Scott Card. Synopsis A hundred years ago, a hostile alien race attacked Earth. If not for the legendary heroics of Commander Mazer Rackham (Ben Kingsley), all would have been lost. In preparation for the next attack, the International Fleet has begun training the most intelligent young children to find the next commander. Ender Wiggin (Asa Butterfield), a shy, but strategically brilliant boy is pulled out of his life on Earth to join the elite. Ender easily masters increasingly difficult war games, distinguishing himself and winning respect among his peers at Battle School. Ordained by Graff as the Fleet's best hope, Ender is promoted to go to Command School. Once there, he's trained by Mazer Rackham himself to lead his fellow soldiers into an epic battle that will determine the future of Earth and humankind. Cast Andrew Wiggin - Asa Butterfield Asa Bopp Farr Butterfield (born 1 April 1997) is an English actor, best known for starring in the Holocaust film The Boy in the Striped Pajamas (2008), playing Norman in the 2010 film Nanny McPhee and the Big Bang, was the role of Mordred from BBC's Merlin, and taking the title role in Martin Scorsese's 2011 fantasy Hugo. He portrays Andrew 'Ender' Wiggin in the film. Hyrum Graff - Harrison Ford Harrison Ford (born July 13, 1942) is an American film actor and producer. He is famous for his performances as Han Solo in the original Star Wars trilogy and as the title character of the Indiana Jones film series. Ford is also known for his roles as Rick Deckard in Blade Runner, John Book in Witness and Jack Ryan in Patriot Games and Clear and Present Danger. His career has spanned six decades and includes roles in several Hollywood blockbusters, including Presumed Innocent, The Fugitive, Air Force One, and What Lies Beneath. At one point, four of the top six box-office hits of all time included one of his roles. Five of his films have been inducted into the National Film Registry. He portrays Hyrum Graff in the film. Valentine Wiggin - Abigail Breslin Abigail Kathleen Breslin (born April 14, 1996) is an American actress. She is one of the youngest actresses ever to be nominated for an Academy Award. Breslin appeared in her first commercial when she was only three years old, and in her first film, Signs, at the age of five. Her subsequent films include Little Miss Sunshine, Nim's Island, Definitely, Maybe, My Sister's Keeper, Zombieland and Rango. She portrays Valentine Wiggin in the film. Peter Wiggin - Jimmy Pinchak Jimmy "Jax" Pinchak (born February 16, 1996) is an American teen actor known for playing Jody in the 2002 version of the television series Family Affair. He acted the movements for "Know-It-All" in the computer-animated movie The Polar Express ''and played the lead in made-for-TV movie ''All I Want For Christmas and smaller roles in Hostage and Meteor. He also played Eddy in Over There and Mark in Let Me In, a remake of the Swedish film Let the Right One In. In 2008, Jimmy starred in the family comedy pilot Growing Up Normal ''about a child actor growing up in Hollywood, written by his father Jim Pinchak. He portrays Peter Wiggin in the film. Mazer Rackham - Ben Kingsley '''Sir Ben Kingsley '(born Krishna Pandit Bhanji; Gujarati:કૃષ્ણા પંડિત ભાનજી; 31 December 1943) is an English actor who has won an Oscar, BAFTA, Golden Globe and Screen Actors Guild awards in his career. He is known for starring as Mohandas Gandhi in the film Gandhi in 1982, for which he won the Academy Award for Best Actor. He is also known for his performances in the films Schindler's List (1993), Sexy Beast (2000), House of Sand and Fog (2003), BloodRayne (2005), and Hugo(2011), in which Asa Butterfield also starred. He portrays Mazer Rackham in the film. Major Gwen Anderson - Viola Davis Viola Davis (born August 11, 1965) is an American actress. Beginning her career on the stage, Davis won a Tony and a Drama Desk Award for her role in King Hedley II (2001). She won a second Drama Desk Award for Intimate Apparel (2004). She won a second Tony and a third Drama Desk Award for her role in Fences (2010). Some of her notable films include Traffic (2000), Antwone Fisher (2002), Solaris (2002) and The Help (2011). Her eleven-minute-long performance in the film adaptation of John Patrick Shanley's Doubt (2008) earned several honors, including an Academy Award nomination. Her role in the film The Help has garnered two Screen Actors Guild Awards, a BAFTA Award nomination, another Academy Award nomination, and a Golden Globe nomination. In addition to her success, she was listed as Time's 100 Most Influential People in the World. Her character Major Gwen Anderson is a female version of Major Anderson. Petra Arkanian - Hailee Steinfeld Hailee Steinfeld (born December 11, 1996) is an American actress. She rose to fame for her portrayal as Mattie Ross in the 2010 film True Grit, for which she was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Supporting Actress and a BAFTA Award for Best Actress in a Leading Role. In 2015, she signed a recording deal with Republic Records. Her debut single "Love Myself" was released along with a music video in August 2015; the single has been certified platinum in several countries. Her debut EP, Haiz, was released in November 2015.She portrays Petra Arkanian in the film. Bonzo Madrid - Moisés Arias Moisés Arias (born April 18, 1994) is an American television and film actor. He is best known for his role as Rico on Hannah Montana and as host of his own show Moises Rules!. He portrays Bonzo Madrid in the film. Bean - Aramis Knight Aramis Knight (born October 3, 1999) is an American actor. In 2005, Knight began acting in commercials and playing minor screen roles. Since then, he has guest starred and appeared as recurring characters on multiple television series, including Psych, NCIS, Lost, Dexter, and Boston Legal. His previous film roles included Crossing Over and Rendition. Knight has also done voice acting for multiple projects, including Shrek Forever After. He portrays Julian 'Bean' Delphiki in the film. Fly Molo - Brandon Soo Hoo Brandon Soo Hoo (born November 2, 1995) is an American actor who had a role in the 2008 Ben Stiller film Tropic Thunder. Brandon began his acting career at the age of 10, when he was featured in television advertisements for Toys "R" Us, Land Rover, and ExxonMobil. Since 2014, he has starred as Scott Fuller on the El Rey Network horror-drama series From Dusk till Dawn: The Series. In 2015, he starred as Seth in the film Everything Before Us. In 2016, he provided the voice of Garfield Logan / Beast Boy in the DC Comics animated direct-to-video film Justice League vs. Teen Titans. He portrays Fly Molo in the film. Theresa Wiggin - Andrea Powell Andrea Powell (born October 17, 1965) is an American actress. She has been working in film and television since 1993. She is known for playing Sasha in The Twiglight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 2 and will be playing Julia's mom in the 2017 movie Rings. She portrays Theresa Wiggin in the film. Alai - Suraj Partha Suraj Partha (born March 3, 1997) is an actor, singer and musician. Suraj has appeared on "Glee" and "How to Rock." Ender's Game is his third professional acting performance. He portrays Alai in the film. Dink Meeker - Khylin Rhambo Khylin Rhambo (born January 8, 1996) is an American actor. He is best known for his roles as Charles Johnson on the television sitcom The First Family and as Mason Hewitt on MTV's show Teen Wolf. Ender's Game is his fourth professional acting performance. He portrays Dink Meeker in the film. Bernard - Conor Carroll Conor Carroll (born December 23, 1998) is an American actor. He has been acting professionally since 2007. Ender's Game is his sixth professional acting performance. He portrays Bernard in the film. Videos Trailers and Clips File:Ender's Game Official Trailer 1 (2013) - Harrison Ford Movie HD File:Ender's Game Official Trailer 2 (2013) - Asa Butterfield, Harrison Ford Movie HD File:Ender's Game (1 10) Movie CLIP - The Mind Game (2013) HD File:Ender's Game (2 10) Movie CLIP - The Battle Room (2013) HD File:Ender's Game (3 10) Movie CLIP - Ender Battles Two Armies (2013) HD File:Ender's Game (4 10) Movie CLIP - I Quit (2013) HD File:Ender's Game (5 10) Movie CLIP - Mazer Rackham's Story (2013) HD File:Ender's Game (6 10) Movie CLIP - Battle Simulations (2013) HD File:Ender's Game (7 10) Movie CLIP - The Final Battle (2013) HD File:Ender's Game (8 10) Movie CLIP - Game Over (2013) HD File:Ender's Game (9 10) Movie CLIP - What Do You Mean We Won? (2013) HD File:Ender's Game (10 10) Movie CLIP - The Hive Queen (2013) HD Gallery Posters Usorthem.jpg Seekingleaders.jpg endersgame_poster01.jpg endersgame_poster3.jpg endersgame_poster2.jpg Ender.jpg Mondo-AnsinEndersGameVAR-Press.jpg Mondo-AnsinEndersGameREG-Press.jpg Category:Real world Category:Films